The Change
by H pylori
Summary: Bonnie goes to Damon to help her prove to herself and her friends that she is no longer the child they all seem to think she is; but he can't go through with it. Instead, something happens which neither of them expected. Probably one-shot to help me get back into writing. None of the characters are mine, all belong to L. J. Smith.
"Will it hurt?" Her voice was soft, nervous. In truth, she was terrified, but she had to do this. To prove to herself that she could do this if nothing else. She was tired of being treated like the smallest, weakest and youngest member of their group. She was as strong as if not stronger than any of them… and she'd show them too.

Damon arched one eyebrow carefully and she blushed. Of course it would hurt. He was about to sink his teeth _into_ her neck… there's no way that wouldn't hurt. The thought made her shiver a little. She'd never had a particularly high pain tolerance. Trembling slightly, she took a step closer to him and closed her eyes. She was making a mistake. She'd regret this, and she knew it.

Cool fingers gently tipped her head backwards and held her there carefully. His cool breath brushing lightly over her throat made her gasp and flinch. Her entire body quivered in anticipation, and in fear. A second breath brushed over her throat, closer this time and followed by a trail of gentle, blunt nips. She felt her body responding. Suddenly, the fingers on her chin were withdrawn and she could no longer feel his breath on her throat. She hesitantly opened her eyes, only to find Damon on the other side of the clearing, his fangs at full extension, his body tense. Confusion raced through her.

"Not like this. I want nothing more than to sink my fangs into that delicate, pale throat of yours and drink as deeply as I wish, but not like this." He looked away from her as shock washed over her features. She didn't understand. She'd come to him knowing he wouldn't spare a thought for what her friends might think, or his brother, or anyone… so why wouldn't he bite her? She turned her body from him as tears threatened to overflow. He thought of her as young and weak too. He didn't think she could cope with it, and knew that her friends would find out he'd taken advantage of her… Her thoughts were cut short as she found herself spun around, his grip on her almost painful.

"Bonnie…" His voice was a breathless whisper. She turned her head from him. She didn't want to hear her thoughts confirmed. Bad enough she knew as it was. She didn't need to hear him say it. His hands were firm as they gripped her chin this time, forcing her to look at him. "I could _never_ think of you as young and weak. I can't bite you now because I don't want you to let me bite you to prove your friends wrong. I want you to let me bite you because you want me to. Because you trust me. Because…" He trailed off, but the emotion she saw welling in his eyes scorched her. His dark eyes, the colour of midnight burned with an intensity she didn't think was possible. She saw passion and love and… admiration. She swallowed, trembling now for an entirely different reason.

"Ok" Her voice was a mere squeak and the word hung in the air, completely inadequate but her brain simply couldn't process anything more just now. All she could think of was the implications of what Damon had just confessed to her. That she was more than just an easy meal, or someone to toy with. That she meant something to him… She felt his grip on her loosen, but she didn't pull away. She wasn't sure if she could. For a long moment they just stood there, her warm brown eyes locked on his dark, midnight black ones.

Voices in the distance caused them to both hastily pull away from each other. Bonnie wasn't sure why, but at least for now, she wanted whatever it was that passed between the two of them to remain secret – Hers… no not hers, _theirs._ She caught one last glimpse of Damon's smirk before his shape blurred, and he dropped to all fours, a shadow among shadows as he slunk back from the clearing. Bonnie smiled almost giddily as the others rushed into the clearing; their voices chasing the remaining peace from the forest. She let it all wash over her, making appeasing sounds when it was expected. There was something comforting knowing they would never change, but now she was secure in the knowledge that she had.


End file.
